


Be Like You

by awkward_alien



Series: If the Suit Fits...(wear it) [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dork Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, she is a giant child inside...fite me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_alien/pseuds/awkward_alien
Summary: Kara catches Lena playing around with her cape.





	

Lena was getting dressed when she noticed Kara left her super suit laying over a chair in the corner. She picked it up to hang it up but then she had a better idea, removing the cape she draped it over her own shoulders and walked over to the mirror. 

 

Lena felt a little silly wearing a cape with only a t-shirt and boyshorts, however she felt at ease with the childishness of it, she never got to do these sorts of things when she was young. 

 

She struck a few hero poses, which were very Kara-like in her opinion, cracking a smile at her own reflection. Then she grabbed one corner of the cape and covered the bottom half of her face like the way a vampire would and let out a faux-evil laugh. 

 

Feeling spontaneous she walked out into her large open living room so she could run around with the cape flapping out behind her. Lena would never admit it but she was genuinely enjoying herself despite being a grown woman running around in a cape in her own penthouse. 

 

She was running circles around her couch making the occasional whooshing sound. Suddenly she was interrupted by an all too familiar voice.

 

“Lena? What are you doing?” Kara asks from the doorway.

 

Lena tries to come to an abrupt stop but instead trips over the edge of the cape and smacks her forehead on the back of the couch. “Ow, damn it!” Lena exclaims as she goes down.

 

“Oh my god, babe!” Kara rushes over and helps her girlfriend up so she can sit her on the couch and get some ice.

 

A few minutes later Lena was sitting on Kara’s lap as the blonde held an ice pack to her head, the CEO was glaring at the discarded cape on the other side of the couch.

 

“Well that was embarrassing.” Lena admitted, pouting petulantly.

 

“Was exploring your inner child worth the injury?” Kara was trying not to laugh.

 

“It’s not funny!” Lena exclaimed, feigning offence.

 

“I’m sorry sweetheart,” Kara chuckles pecking the pale woman on the cheek, “but what made you want to play with my cape all of a sudden?”

 

“Well at first I was wondering what it would be like to be a hero like you. And if I could ever do that.” Lena says a bit forlornly.

 

“Oh sweetie,” Kara coos pulling Lena closer against her chest, “you don’t have to be a hero like me. You’re already a hero like you, much stronger than I could ever be.”

 

“You think so?”

 

“I know so. Powers aren’t what make a hero a hero, it’s their heart, and you’ve got the best heart I’ve ever known.”

 

“I love you Kara Zor-El.” Lena whispers trying not to cry with sentiment.

  
“And I love you Lena Luthor, beyond our star to the furthest reaches of Rao’s light and back.” Kara smiles, closing her eyes and leaning in for a gentle loving kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t resist the fluff! Inspired by the song Be Like You by Ed Sheeran and this post: https://kittenholy.tumblr.com/post/159473615859/lifeandlongstretch-nerdaday-lena-running


End file.
